<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Essea minne a visse by arekusandra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633519">Essea minne a visse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekusandra/pseuds/arekusandra'>arekusandra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekusandra/pseuds/arekusandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Такой ли плохой нильфгаардский у Цири, как она считает?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Morvran Voorhis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Essea minne a visse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они редко ужинали вместе. В основном, такое случалось, когда император был слишком занят или же в отъезде. Вот и сегодня – Эмгыр отбыл в Лок Грим с самого утра, где планировал пробыть остаток лета, любуясь озером, горами и своими фаворитками. Большая часть двора отправилась с ним, и во дворце в Городе Золотых Башен осталась лишь принцесса и ее свита. И генерал Воорхис.<br/>
Было жарко весь день, нещадно палило, но сейчас, вечером, когда солнце уже садилось, и небо окрасилось в нежно-розовый цвет, стало куда лучше. Окно в кабинете Морврана было открыто, и запах цветов и пыльной листвы из сада наполнил помещение. Птицы, пришедшие в себя после дневного пекла, тихонько щебетали. По мнению генерала, атмосфера была довольно располагающей для дружеской или романтической беседы. Но вот Цири, которая уныло ковыряла филе палтуса ножом, растаскивая несчастную рыбу по тарелке, так, похоже, не считала. Весь вечер каждое слово из нее приходилось вытягивать клешнями, хотя обычно Цири была разговорчива.<br/>
«Что-то случилось, принцесса?» – Морвран отодвинул тарелку в сторону и налил Цири вина.<br/>
Она сначала помотала головой, но, почувствовав, что генерал не позволит отмолчаться, вздохнула: «Мор, только честно: у меня правда плохой нильфгаардский?»<br/>
«С чего ты взяла?» – он с удивлением взглянул на принцессу. Никто не посмел бы сказать ей это лично. Даже император. Эмгыр изо всех сил пытался быть хорошим отцом для Цири, разумеется, по-своему: ее осыпали подарками, она получала лучших лошадей, прекраснейшие платья, самые дорогие украшения и самое лучшее оружие. Но вот что у нее на уме, император никогда не знал и не особо хотел знать, да и зачем: дочь сыта и великолепно одета. Не плачет. Идеальная будущая правительница огромной страны.<br/>
Морвран с интересом наблюдал за стараниями императора на поприще отцовства. С Цири было действительно непросто во всех отношениях. Когда они впервые встретились, ему казалось, что будет легко – комплименты, подарки и все такое прочее. Как он привык делать. Но оказалось, что Цири нужно совсем другое.<br/>
Она подняла глаза от стола: «Услышала, как шептались фаворитка отца и ее подружка, которая вечно носит с собой собачку».<br/>
В голове Морврана промелькнула мысль, что, если император узнает об этом, то те две дамы тут же перекочуют в лагерь бывших фавориток и покинут столицу навсегда, но предпочел это не озвучивать. Вместо этого он постарался ободряюще улыбнуться: «Ну раз ты разобралась, что они там шептали, то у тебя хороший нильфгаардский, не переживай».<br/>
Но получилось неудачно, судя по всему. Цири промолчала. Генерал поморщился: в конце концов, те две уважаемых женщины были правы – произношение у принцессы хромает.<br/>
«Ты же знаешь, что это не так, – Цири отхлебнула из бокала и поморщилась. – Произношение у меня ни к черту. Отец говорит, что со временем это исправится, но мне верится с трудом».<br/>
«Ну, скажи что-нибудь, я ни разу не слышал, как ты говоришь на нильфгаардском», – он скрестил руки на груди и приготовился слушать.<br/>
Цири прокашлялась: «Хммм... Эссеа лунед аэп керзаэр».<br/>
«Ну... падежный показатель ты выбрала правильный, – он улыбнулся. – Давай что-нибудь попроще».<br/>
Цири вздохнула: «Мне вообще не дается произношение, я как глухая, Мор».<br/>
Воорхис вздохнул, почесав кончик носа.<br/>
«Давай попробуем простые фразы», – Морврану ничего не шло на ум, кроме «Se'ege na tuvean» или «Gloir aen Ard Feainn», но он отогнал эти мысли. В конце концов, Цири еще предстоит сказать это бесчисленное множество раз перед войсками. Она будет великолепной императрицей, и он не может ручаться за всех, но уверен, что только по одному лишь щелчку ее пальцев он, Морвран Воорхис, будет готов вновь отправиться на Север, а затем развернуть армии на Юг, захватить Зерриканию, Офир, Зангвебар, перейти все реки, пустыни и горы, только если она захочет этого. Или сесть у ее ног и читать ей стихи. Или отвезти ее к пологим берегам Альбы любоваться бликами на воде. Как Цири будет угодно.<br/>
«Например?» – она встала из-за стола, и Морвран поднялся следом, снимая перчатки. Принцесса медленно направилась к каминной полке, где статуэтка маршала Коегоорна подпирала книги, не уместившиеся в шкаф. Цири взяла одну из них – сборник стихов современных имперских поэтов. Из книги выпало ласточкино перо, и генерал наклонился, чтобы поднять его.<br/>
«Ты используешь это как закладку? – она взглянула на Морврана – Перо ласточки?»<br/>
«Да, так получилось, – он улыбнулся. – Я его нашел, когда мы везли тебя в империю. Тогда мы проезжали через Назаир , там летали ласточки, уже была весна».<br/>
«Помню, – Цири задумчиво вертела перо в руках. – Тогда мы с тобой впервые нормально поговорили. Ты перестал говорить со мной как с дочерью твоего императора».<br/>
Да, именно тогда и перестал. Тогда он пообещал показать ей, как цветут розы в Назаире. Мелкие бутоны едва успели распуститься и фиолетово-синие лепестки были еще очень мягкими, почти что полупрозрачными. Цири долго сидела в цветах и не хотела уходить. Огромному кортежу пришлось стоять несколько часов, пока принцесса вдоволь надышится весенним воздухом и легким ароматом роз.<br/>
«Я тогда впервые увидел, как ты улыбаешься», – он облокотился на каминную полку и взглянул на принцессу. Она улыбалась точно так же, как и в тот день: «А я впервые разглядела в тебе не самодовольного кретина».<br/>
«А кого тогда?» – не то, что бы он удивился тому, какое первое впечатление произвел на принцессу, но был рад, что она больше не считает его «самодовольным кретином».<br/>
Цири посмотрела на перо ещё раз и, встав на носочки, заложила перо генералу за ухо: «Определенно кого-то другого». Широко распахнутые зеленые глаза заинтересованно блестели. Морвран почувствовал ее запах, когда она дотянулась до него – миндаль. Раньше он этого не замечал. Интересный аромат: так пахнут яды, конфеты и зерриканские бомбы. И она.<br/>
«Essea minne a visse», – выдохнул он.<br/>
«Что? – Цири наклонила голову и повела бровью, и Морвран уже успел сотню раз пожалеть о сказанном и придумать миллион способов обернуть все в шутку, как она вдруг переспросила еще раз, хитро улыбаясь. – Как это переводится?»<br/>
Очевидно, что она знала перевод. В конце концов, исторические и любовные романы она читала на нильфгаардском, а не на всеобщем.<br/>
«Не все ли равно – просто повтори, как я сказал», – если она хочет играть по таким правилам, то пожалуйста.<br/>
«Эссеа… как там было? – она подошла ближе. – Повтори еще раз, пожалуйста».<br/>
«Essea minne a visse, Цири».<br/>
Она взяла его за руку, чего раньше никогда не делала, и от кончиков пальцев до плеча пробежали теплые приятные мурашки: «Не могу разобрать произношение, скажи еще раз».<br/>
«Essea minne a visse», – он повторил, и Цири встала на носочки, и теперь он мог разглядеть все ее веснушки на кончике носа. Она не могла перестать улыбаться, когда обвила руками его шею. Все сильнее пахло миндалем.<br/>
«Я тебя тоже, Морвран».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>